


melt me (as sweet as ice cream baby)

by blushlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, HappyLeeKnowDay, Kissing, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Soft Lee Minho | Lee Know, its just soft basically because they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushlix/pseuds/blushlix
Summary: Jisung hummed in agreement and curled closer to him on the bed. “Now I miss him too.”“Like you didn’t before.”“At least I’m not as needy as you are. Whiny baby.”“I’m still your baby, though.”“No, that’s Jjix. You’re just whiny”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 164





	melt me (as sweet as ice cream baby)

**Author's Note:**

> hiya :D i come with minsunglix have fun reading ^^ title is from 'melting' by twice but a lot of the fic is based off their song 'be as one' ♡

“I miss Yongbok.”

Minho pouted from his bed where he was attempting to distract himself with a book and failing miserably. Jisung shot him an unimpressed look from above his phone.

“You just saw him a couple of hours ago at dance.”

“ _I_ _miss_ _him_ ,” Minho insisted.

“Well he’s _out_ ,” Jisung replied in an equally whiny voice. “You’re always hogging him anyway. Let him hang out with Channie-hyung at the dog cafe, you big baby.”

Minho got up to place his book carefully on his dresser, taking the younger boy’s phone with him as he went. Jisung looked affronted until Minho jumped on the bed to tackle him in a hug, after which he started looking outright disgruntled.

“ _Hyung_ ,” he complained. He wasn’t really all that upset about the arrangement, but it was the principle of the thing.

“I’m lonely and you called me a baby. This is what you get.”

“How are you lonely if I’m right here?”

“What’s the point of being right here if we can’t cuddle?”

Jisung huffed but didn’t answer, which in and of itself was a concession, and Minho took it as one. He rolled them over to get more comfortable and free up space to stroke his hand through Jisung’s hair. It was kind of brittle and dry, but he did look good with blond hair, so he supposed sacrifices must be made. Plus, Jisung liked the color, and since his hair wasn’t actually in danger of falling out (like, for example, _Chan’s_ had been recently), that was the most important thing.

“You should borrow Jjix’s conditioner,” he murmured softly anyway. Jisung just looked at him for a second, and Minho blushed when he realized they had both been staring. The younger boy just smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek (which was no doubt pink by now) before answering.

“For why?”

“He’s been dyeing his hair for what, two years straight now? And it’s still mostly soft and you dyed yours for literally the first time in nearly a year and it’s already rivaling Chan-hyung’s.” A lie, at least for the second half, but Minho liked his boyfriend’s reactions too much to stop from teasing him for long.

“You take that back.” Jisung sat up, properly offended now. “My hair isn’t even _close_ to the level of crunchy hyung’s is.”

“I will not. It feels like hay.”

Jisung didn’t answer, electing to instead snake one hand up Minho’s side, and the older boy was confused until he realized what he was doing. His eyes widened comically.

“ _Wait_ I take it back-”

But the younger boy was already tickling him with a devilish grin that only widened when his victim’s voice rose in pitch dramatically after realizing his mistake. Minho let out a breathless giggly _squeal_ and tried to squirm away, to no avail. Jisung kept running his hands up and down his sides with an evil smile that morphed into something softer when he started laughing in earnest.

“Please,” Minho gasped out, “I take it back. You’re not.”

“Not what?” Jisung demanded.

“Crunchy.” They just looked at each other for a moment, completely still, before dissolving into helpless giggles, Jisung’s hands finally sliding away from Minho as he clutched the blanket. When they managed to control themselves, the younger boy crawled into Minho’s arms again despite his earlier protests.

“I wonder why Lix dyes his hair all the time,” he muttered.

“Ask him,” Minho suggested, shrugging.

“I bet it’s some deep statement about being who he is no matter how much he changes on the outside. Wait, maybe it’s the opposite and it’s something emo about not wanting to be himself anymore. Fuck, remember the lyrics he wrote for that, that intro...what was it called...um, from the _I_ _am_ _Who_ album... _Who_ _am_ _I_?”

Minho raised his eyebrow. “For _Who_?” he finally answered.

Jisung snapped his fingers. “Yeah, that one! Don’t laugh at me, it was an honest mistake! You know my memory sucks! Anyway, maybe it’s something like that...wait, maybe he and Channie-hyung have some bro-code to go bald together or something! Holy shit...what?” he asked petulantly when he noticed Minho just watching him with an amused look on his face.

“Have you ever considered that maybe he just dyes it a lot because he’s like a child who’s obsessed with bright things?”

“Oh.” Jisung deflated. “Yeah. You’re probably right.”

“Not everyone is as deep as you, babe.”

“Jjix is deep. His lyrics physically pain me to read. I can’t _believe_ he’s that cheery on the outside and then has all...that...going on on the inside.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Minho agreed, stroking his thumb across the back of Jisung’s hand. “Not all of them are sad, though. And you and the others are the same way when it comes to lyrics.”

Jisung hummed in agreement and curled closer to him on the bed. “Now I miss him too.”

“Like you didn’t before.”

“At least I’m not as _needy_ as you are. Whiny baby.”

“I’m still your baby, though.”

“No, that’s Jjix. You’re just whiny.”

Minho gasped in mock outrage before rolling to the other side of the bed. Jisung immediately made grabby hands to him.

“Wait, no, I take it back, you’re both my babies even if you’re whiny. Come back.”

Minho just looked at him, lower lip jutted out in a pout.

“Aw, come back,” Jisung cajoled, leaning over to kiss the pout away. Minho smiled into it, giving up the act, and brought his hands up to cup his cheeks. Just as he’d pulled the younger boy close enough that he was practically in his lap, he heard the door swing open. They pulled away, breathing hard, to see Felix standing in the doorway with a soft smile on his face as he watched them.

“Nooo, don’t stop,” he protested, laughing a little. His eyes were crinkled up at the corners and he had an unbearably fond look in his eyes. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“You didn’t,” Minho assured him breathlessly, “Sungie was just bullying me.”

“Oh?” Felix raised an eyebrow as he moved to put his sweater and keys away. “You didn’t seem to mind.”

Minho blushed and glared at Jisung, who was smiling smugly as he held out his arms to the younger boy.

“Jjiiiiiiix,” he drawled, “come here. I’m cold.”

“It is _July_. You’re not cold,” Minho grouched.

“Baby, hyung called me crunchy while you were out,” Jisung told on him. Minho gasped and shoved at him.

“You are,” Felix grinned, crawling into Jisung’s arms anyway. He kissed the top of his head. “It’s okay. I think it’s a good look. You and me can go bald together, since Channie-hyung is probably gonna dye his back soon.”

“I’m not gonna go bald,” Jisung answered distractedly as he ran a hand through Felix’s hair. He clearly wasn’t paying attention anymore, but the younger boy indulged him anyway when he pulled him down for a kiss.

Minho always felt warm when he saw his boyfriends together, but when they were like this, lazy and unhurried with gentle hands and quiet giggles, he felt like there was a sun in place of where his heart should be. Maybe two suns. His two splendid sunshines- that sounded about right. It was terribly mushy, but he couldn't pretend, even to himself, that he didn’t mean it. He always thought he couldn’t possibly love them more than he already did, that there was no way there was something more than this, but then they parted with a soft sound and just stared at each other for a moment before Jisung leaned in again to kiss the tip of Felix’s nose, and Minho realized that this was in a maze he would only get lost deeper in. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Felix dissolved into giggles before hiding his face in Jisung's chest, and Minho wanted to keep this moment forever so badly, but he couldn’t help himself from breaking the comfortable silence after a moment. “I love you.”

His boyfriends looked up, equal parts surprised and fond. “Both of you,” he murmured with a tiny smile. “So much.”

“I love you too, you giant sap,” Jisung said with an easy smile, but his eyes were serious and his voice was warm. He leaned over, hands still carefully holding onto Felix, to give the older boy a kiss that left him melting. By the time Jisung pulled away Minho’s cheeks were red, but Felix didn’t give him a chance to recover before swooping in and continuing where his boyfriend left off. Minho’s brain turned into mush. He was so in love it almost hurt, but in the best kind of way. Felix’s mouth was soft and Jisung’s hands were curled in both of their shirts, and Minho thought that this, right then, was everything he’d ever need, right beside him. This is what it meant to be happy. This is what it meant to be whole.

“I love you too, hyung,” Felix murmured without pulling away. His voice was like velvet, so deep it was almost a purr. “So much.” He leaned in again, and Minho felt Jisung lie down beside them, one hand holding his own and a leg entwined with Felix’s. They were so tangled up together it was hard to tell where each began and the others stopped, but that was them, endlessly connected lips, hands so familiar to each other they came together and parted like water, one beating heart they shared and held each other in.

Just them, so in love they completed each other, all they ever needed. Just them, as one.

+

(“Just ask, Jisungie. You wanted to know.” Minho whispered, nagging.

“Haengbokie? Baby?”

“ _Hmm_?”

“How come you always dye your hair bright colors?”

Felix cracked an eye open from where he was laying on Minho’s chest, his hand tangled with the round cheeked boy’s. “Just think the color is neat. Why? You don’t like it?” He frowned anxiously, and Minho immediately raised a thumb to soothe the crease between his eyebrows before pressing a kiss there.

“No, no! Just asking. I love your hair.” Jisung also leaned in to kiss the crown of his head, and with his worries pacified, Felix practically glowed under the affection.

“Socrates here thought it was something deep,” Minho couldn’t resist adding. Jisung scowled at him, but he was too content to keep the expression for long.

“For my philosopher Jisungie then,” Felix murmured, pressing a kiss to the older boy’s knuckles, “the variety of colors represent how gay I am for you two.”

They burst into giggles. “That was the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to us.”)

**Author's Note:**

> thats it ♡ happy lee know day yall :D
> 
> thank u for reading and let me know what u think please ! comments and kudos motivate me !! constructive criticism is always welcome !!!
> 
> take care and wash your hands !!
> 
> disclaimer : everything i write is pure fiction and should be taken lightly !! i am in no way attempting to imply or assume anything about the members' personal lives or relationships with each other !! and i do not ship seriously this is more of a creative excercise than anything else !! thats all thank u


End file.
